


Aku Cinta Kamu, Sayang

by binksybane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, Immortality, Immortals, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Nephilim, POV Magnus Bane, Sad Magnus, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Warlock Magnus Bane, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binksybane/pseuds/binksybane
Summary: Magnus Bane wandered through the apartment that he shared with Alexander Lightwood so long ago. He let the memories come and embraced the assault of emotions. Oh how theyhurt... but in the hurting he remembered the love and the laughs. He remembered the small moments, the big ones, and all the ones in between.





	Aku Cinta Kamu, Sayang

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY >.<  
> It has been a bad couple of weeks, I'm not dealing very well with the hiatus, and it's all conspired to put me in a very depressive mood. I started writing and... this just HAPPENED. 
> 
> Please don't hate me, I am so sorry >.<
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane
> 
>  

Magnus Bane wandered through the apartment that he shared with Alexander Lightwood so long ago. He let the memories come and embraced the assault of emotions. Oh how they _hurt_... but in the hurting he remembered the love and the laughs. He remembered the small moments, the big ones, and all the ones in between.   
  
Magnus had gone through all the typical stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining, depression... and finally acceptance. Knowing that he would one day lose Alexander hadn't prepared him for it; despite of all the years telling himself it would happen one day, when the moment finally came, it was a shock to the system - and the pain was unlike anything he had ever known. Then came anger - why should he get to be immortal and his Shadowhunter not? All the bad things he'd done, and all the good Alexander had done, and yet... And yet it hadn't been enough. All his magic and he could neither make himself mortal nor his Alexander immortal. That was the bargaining stage setting in... What if Magnus found a way to bring Alexander back, what if, what if? But he _knew_ better.   
  
Then he slipped into depression. He hadn't stayed that way for long; it wasn't a luxury he had been able to afford himself. There were too many people depending on him - too many people that needed him to be strong. So he'd taken a couple of days and he'd wallowed - he screamed at the angels, at himself, at the world. For a short time he wished for death, just so the pain he felt, and the emptiness would be over. But he couldn't - it wasn't something Alexander would have wanted; and he had their family to think of.   
  
So instead Magnus decided to concentrate on celebrating Alexander's life, celebrating their life, and the lives that came from them. And although he absolutely hadn't wanted to, Alec had made Magnus promise that he would not close himself off to love as he had done when they'd first met, but instead embrace it. He doubted he would find another love as great as his Alexander, but he was just sentimental enough to believe in fate and destiny and perhaps, just _perhaps_ their souls would find each other again.  
  
After his beloved Shadowhunter had returned to the angels, he hadn't been able to stay in their home, but neither could he let go of it. So he'd kept the apartment as it had been, everything untouched since Alexander had... left, and every so often he would return to their home. Magnus would walk through it, tracing his fingers over his lover's belongings, lying in the bed they'd shared for the best part of six decades.   
  
A drop in the ocean of time that is his life, Magnus thought, and yet such a short span when compared to the life of a Shadowhunter. The price one pays for being an immortal, he thought - all the magic in the world and still he had had to watch Alexander grow old and perish. For all his powers as High Warlock and not a thing he could have done to stop the cycle of life... sure, he could have prolonged Alexander's life to the best of his ability, and maybe that would have gotten them a few more years, but what of their quality of life?   
  
In the end it was something that both Alexander and him had decided together, that instead of hanging on to their life together, they would celebrate what they'd had and what they'd built. They'd spent Alexander's last moments reliving memories - from that very first meeting, to Alec choosing Magnus in front of friends and family, all the way to their own magical wedding day.  
  
And what a day it had been! A declaration of love, the promise of life, and the uniting of their worlds. Magnus was proud of what they'd accomplished that day; paving the way for future generations of Shadowhunters and Downworlders to live, love and work together.   
  
Then came the children. That had taken _a lot_ of convincing, for both of them, but they finally came to an agreement. Alexander hadn't wanted children; his fear was that Magnus would have to watch their children grow up and old, as he'd had to do all his life with those he loved, that he would one day have to do for Alec himself. In the end, they adopted two beautiful children, one a Shadowhunter and one a Warlock. They'd taught their children to respect each other, their worlds and people, and to always help and stand up for one another.   
  
Of course the higher-ups of the Shadowhunters hadn't been particularly impressed to have a Warlock running around with the name Bane-Lightwood... but they'd gotten used to it. And so the Bane-Lightwood name had started, and grown, and even now continued to expand: Marissa Belle Bane-Lightwood and Gideon Christopher Bane-Lightwood; Warlock and Shadowhunter, the first children of the first Shadowhunter-Downworlder marriage.   
  
"We built something amazing Alexander... I wish you could see what the children of our children have made of their lives; they have done us proud - the wonderful people they've grown up to be and the things they've accomplished. And of course with a Bane-Lightwood at the helm of the Institute... who would've thought, right?" Magnus laughed softly.  
  
"Aku cinta kamu, sayang. I miss you."  
  
×


End file.
